Dire Demon
by Reba6625
Summary: So there is this princess from the north named Natsumi, she is a Dire Wolf "Demon". She is forced to marry the evil Lizard Lord Obito, as the oldest of her siblings and her parents dead leaving her Uncle Monezuma to rule until she finds a mate of his choosing. She leaves to find the only Lord that will help. Will Lord Sesshomaru help Natsumi save her home? Just please read this!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha :'( I hope you guys like it.

A shadow black wolf 12 feet tall is running threw the forest of Inuyasha running far from the east knowing only that the lizard demons are chasing her. Their venomous teeth nipping at her heels as she dodged obstacles in front of her. Already being bitten on her flank she was injured an bleeding. She may hold the most toxic venom ever known but that didn't mean she was immune to others. She sprinted passed the tree of ages knowing she was close to the western lands.

A lizard demon jumped on her back biting her scruff just as she jumped from the forest cover, flipping she crushed the reptile under her weight before rolling down the hill falling on her side the venom prevented her shift. Lifting her head ever higher she howled to the full moon, before slipping into darkness.

**Kagome's POV**

I heard a loud crash watching Inuyasha sprint out of the hut a I calmed Rin and shippo. "Stay here you two." Grabbing my bow and arrows as i walked out the hut seeing Inuyasha use his wind scar on lizard demons. I blink seeing a massive black wolf laying unconscious behind him. Its coat shining in the moonlight like an everlasting shadow, along with 8 inch fangs that glisten like ivory.

Inuyasha sighed kneeling by the wolf. "Its a dire wolf." He mumbled.

"Dire Wolves have been extinct for hundreds of years!" I say, "What is one doing here? Unless shes a demon right?"

"She isnt a demon... Most likely was poisoned and ran looking for help..."

"How isnt she a demon?" I asked kneeling on the other side of her head.

"Sesshomaru knows, right now lets get her wounds to heal." He said sheathing Tensaiga. Now having a better relationship with his half brother, they can now ask questions about certain things. Hopefully this is one of them.

Nodding I run to the hut where my old and new healing supplies lay under a board, "Come Rin."

The dark haired girl now 12 followed, having been well trained by both the mikos Keade and myself but by Jinenji the herbalists. She even shows promise of being a miko herself, though she is still loyal to the Demon lord Sesshomaru refuses to train as a miko without her lords permission. Luckily he will be here within a few days and i can mention it to him.

Walking carefully to the wolf's side we focused on the serious wound on her scruff. "We must be careful, she can wake any moment for now lets try to clean the wound."

"Yes Kagome-sama." She said taking a clean clothe gently placing pressure on the wound as i poured water into the wound hearing a sizzle.

"Inuyasha!" I called.

He bent down watching the wound as it bubbled, "She has been poisoned by the lizards, the water is killing it with you guys being mikos you are purifying the water killing the demon venom."

"Why isn't our powers effecting her?" I wonder she has a demon aura and demon form she should be in agony when the water touches her flesh.

"She isn't a demon, just continue. If she wakes stop and back away slowly." He said not wanting to be near the powerful being not knowing what it is scared him.

Nodding to my mate Rin and I continued the process till she got tired and retired to the hut. I on the other hand, sit beside Inuyasha on the ground a distance from the wolf. Leaning against him he wrapped his arm around me,

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is due to visit any day now."

"Yes you are right, let's just hope she doesn't hurt anyone before he gets here." Inuyasha said as i begin to drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru POV  
"Milord! Why must we see Rin every moon?" Jaken asked with his annoying voice making me growl and glare at him. Jaken is loyal but he was constant with Rin, not liking the orphaned child since the beginning. I see her as my daughter, she is one i must protect. Jaken wouldn't understand.  
Stopping at the hill in front of my younger brothers hut i scented something wonderful, cherry blossoms and rain. At first i thought it was my brothers mate with her weird scented bottles. But she never smelled like this.  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called running up the hill, slipping on the morning dew but catching herself just as quick as it happened.  
"What is wrong with you child running up a damp hill? Do you have bees in your brain?"  
"Master Jaken..." she said less enthusiastic her nose scrunching like a pup who caught wiff of something unpleasant. She quickly turned facing me, "Milord you wouldn't guess what happened last night. Lizard demons were chasing after this wolf creature and it passed out a few lengths from the hut. You must come see it Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Child Lord Sesshomaru does-"  
I kicked him, "quiet Jaken!" I growled. "Show me this wolf creature, Rin then i must speak to the miko."  
"Yes milord." She bowed slightly before trotting down the hill.  
I began to follow her leaving Jaken.

Natsumi's POV  
Opening my eyes with a growl sensing a powerful youki aura, starting to move. I still couldnt shift with the lingering poison it wont be gone till nightfall that i can shift, though my wounds were tended too while my unconsciousness. Watching the hill spotting a little human child galloping down the hillside. My ears perked when i hear a sword draw by the hut. Instantly my wolf snarled beginning to rise to her feet as i sighed at her behavior.  
A hanyou with silver hair and ears was holding a large sword made from a fang. He guarded the entrance of the hut, scenting a young demon and a priestess inside. Telling my wolf to relax that they helped us, being stubborn she stood her ground.  
"Inuyasha dont you dare hurt her!" The priestess yelled pushing past him.  
"Kagome dont!" He said attempting to grab her as she moved closer to me.  
My wolf would never harm a priestess, but wasn't sure about her advancing closer. Sending a warning growl moving back slightly, but the priestess persisted holding her hands up to show she meant no harm. She was about 9 feet from me when a silver haired youki jumped in front of her, holding his sword out. Taking it as a challenge my wolf stood tall ears back with a full snarl.  
"Miko learn this, cut a wolf's head off they still bite!" He growled.  
I sat inside not even attempting to help. Never hold your blade to a dire wolf. Simple.  
He looked at my wolf with no indication of fear. "Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl who was just coming to his side.  
Wait! I told my wolf who growled but stopped, Lord Sesshomaru is the Lord of the West. We need to be nice to him if he is going to help. Maru my wolf grumbled but backed down. Paining both of us, we submitted laying on the ground placing our head on our paws.

Sesshomaru's POV  
She submitted... odd. Looking at Rin "this is a Dire wolf Rin they rule the north. She seems unable to transform."  
"We got most of the poison out but we couldn't do much..." Kagome said being aided by her mate. "She wouldn't wake, inuyasha killed the Lizard Demons attacking her."  
Nodding i studied her, "the only way to speak to her in this form is threw a demon... Miko take Rin inside. Inuyasha stay." Waiting for Rin to go inside i summoned my inner demon. Shifting into his form not as large about 16 feet tall, staring down at the female.  
She was fighting to stay submitted to me, growling to herself. "Let me stand..." she asked.  
Shaking my head, i sniff her, cherry blossoms and rain... my youki growled. "She is to be our mate..." he growled surprising the hell out of me.  
"What?!" She snapped her wolf strong and stubborn as she stood. Her black fur was lush and rich and her eyes crimson. Utterly stunning considering her clan isnt known for black fur but for blonde, she certainly is not hanyou.  
"What is your name?" I asked simply.  
"Natsumi," She said confidently and almost defying, born an alpha she had a big mouth and an attitude to match it. "I was arranged to marry the future lord of the east Obito." "But he wasn't worthy of being my mate. His demon was weak and his thoughts of blood and chaos. So I left him at the alter and his soldiers followed me."

Got tired of Pov

Sesshomaru and his demon searched the archives of their memory, remembering the notice of the Princess of wolves were getting married. But to a lizard demon... her guardian mustve put her up to this.  
Sesshomaru bends down to her, sniffing where the bites were. Her scruff was healed and the scent of poison was no longer there. But her flank was soaked with poison, carefully he licked the wound making her flinch away and growl at him.  
Quickly he reasserted his dominance by snapping at her ear, making her whimper slightly.  
Watching her submit made him swell with ego; he went back to cleaning the wound as she sat there, uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Got tired of Pov

Sesshomaru and his demon searched the archives of their memory, remembering the notice of the Princess of wolves were getting married. But to a lizard demon... her guardian mustve put her up to this.  
Sesshomaru bends down to her, sniffing where the bites were. Her scruff was healed and the scent of poison was no longer there. But her flank was soaked with poison, carefully he licked the wound making her flinch away and growl at him.  
Quickly he reasserted his dominance by snapping at her ear, making her whimper slightly.  
Watching her submit made him swell with ego; he went back to cleaning the wound as she sat there, uncomfortable.

She could feel the poison being drawn out, rumbling softly at this rate she could shift in minutes. 'You can control poison...'  
'Yes...' he said simply before continuing to lick the wound.  
'Lord Sesshomaru my land is threatened by the presence of my uncle as is the safety of my younger brothers. I need the aid of the western lands.' She turned to look into his own red eyes. 'My elder brother Aegon served beside your father Lord Touga against the dragons of the east, now that they are few lizards took hold of the territory my uncle is in league with them they plan to take over the west and south...'  
'Quiet women, first you must earn my trust.' He said lifting his head bringing it to hers. 'You must also heal.'  
'My name is Natsumi first off, and my brothers need my help they are young and alone with my uncle.' She snapped standing causing Inuyasha to jump back. Hand on his sword, snapping her head to him snarling a warning. 'Our families have held allegiance to another for centuries i am calling on you to stand beside me in war against my uncle and the lizards.'  
'My pack and i will stand beside you only when you have been deemed with trust. We must shift now you are putting fear into the humans.' He said shifting to his other form.  
Snorting, her body was engulfed in flames and where the large dire wolf stood a woman.  
Sesshomaru blinked stupefied, the women that stood in front of him had waist length ebony hair and violet eyes, a pair of black wolf ears on her head that twitched at every sound. She wore a armored black kimono with thin pants much like Sesshomaru's, a fire red sash tied on her waist. A black mokomoko (the fluffy tail thing) wrapped across her chest flowing behind her long enough to touch the ground. In all she looked powerful and dangerous with protruding fangs from her lips and long claw. Sesshomaru was almost pleased at the sight, she was full blood dire wolf and held a dominate yet mothering aura. 'Good for raising pups and being alpha female.' His youki spoke with a low growl.  
"Done gawking?" She snapped any formality lost, "And you hanyou dont grab your sword on front of me to protect the humans inside Dires dont harm humans." She said to Inuyasha who surprisingly backed down recognizing her as alpha.  
Kagome looked out of the hut blinking at the beautiful women who stood where a wolf stood. "Woah..." she marked the powerful dominating aura of her and the subordinate aura of her mate. "You have to show me how do that..."  
Natsumi smiled at the miko, "You are the one who purified most of the poison within me. I give my thanks."  
Sesshomaru walked towards his brothers mate but poked his head inside the hut beckoning the young child from its depths. "Rin are you okay?"  
"Yes lord Sesshomaru we were just worried for you." The girl smiled.

I will finish later... Im thinking about adding a little "spice" to this later in the chapter but who knows, keep reviewing and if anyone can draw Natsumi in either form I will give a huge shout out and let you name one of the little brothers or both if you so both. So please read and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

"Well I was worried about you Lady Kagome and Shippo were worried about Inuyasha." She smiled up at him.  
Walking over Natsumi moved to introduce herself to the miko and children. "I am Natsumi, Lady of the North." She bent to the children her arua less intimidating.  
"Hi my name is Rin!" The girl smiled bowing while moving her hair to bare her neck in a submitted pose.  
"Im Shippo." The kitsune said slowly following the girls posture.  
"You have been taught well pups." She smiled, quickly fixing them into a normal posture "you must not be so formal with me, I am not in my lands." She stood, moving away for Shippo to go to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Sesshomaru placed a hand on Rins head, "Go drag Jaken down here." He told the girl much to her displeasure.  
"Go along with her Shippo." Kagome told the young fox demon, who trailed after the girl. Looking at the two demons she smiled, "would you like to come inside for some tea?"  
Natsumi gave a kind smiled, "I would love some Lady Kagome."  
"Oh im not a Lady." Kagome lead her inside leaving the brothers outside.  
"How are you not? You are mated to the heir of the west and Miko of the area." She said confused.  
"Actually Inuyasha is not the heir, Sesshomaru has not told the council that he sees Inuyasha as his brother. Because he is a hanyu." She said.  
"That is no excuse!" Natsumi snorted looking back at Sesshomaru, "Ignorance! My youngest brother is half human!"  
"Really? I thought all Demons hate hanyus." Kagome said.  
"Thats the thing about demons that is just unattractive." Natsumi said sitting down a cross the fire.  
"I agree, even humans think ill of hanyus its repulsive. Do you like sugar?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes, thank you." Natsumi said. "Forgive for almost biting your mates head off."  
"Nothing to forgive, sometime I wish I had that ability." Kagome giggled handing a cup to her guest. "Can you explain something to me?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into the hut.  
"Ask away." Natsumi sipped on her tea.  
"Inuyasha and I were wondering if you were a demon? You have a true form as one, you look like one but you dont have the aura of one." Kagome said as Inuyasha sat beside her and Sesshomaru next to Natsumi.  
She was not surprised of the question, having been asked it many times by different people. Gently placing the cup down and pulled her armour and weapons off. "I am unique... I am the second Dire Wolf born with black hair. The first was named Nozomi, when she was born there was a massive war between the territories, her mother died protecting her when the nurse maid attacked moments after her birth, the infants white hair had turn black as a ravens wings, when her father, whose name has been forgotten, has washed her pf the blood her hair did not change. Soon she had grown and began her rule the wish his father made when he stepped down was that she would bring peace to the land. In order for he to make peace she sided with a priestess named Midoriko, but for the priestess to trust Nozomi sh had to prove she would not harm the cause. Nozomi allowed Midoriko to purify herself."  
"Wouldnt that kill her?" Asked Inuyasha.  
"It almost did, Midoriko trusted Nozomi and fought together for six days when Nozomi was bitten by a Snake Demon while Nozomi was purified so was her resistant to poison the next day Midoriko fought alone then expelling from her body the Shikon no Tama. Nozomi was devastated by the lost of her friend, she took the jewel of four souls and kept it safe. Years later she wished on the jewel she wished for her clan to be the ones to protect the Shikon no Tama. An so for three generations we were granted the ability to purify the jewel and the head women of the family kept it safe." She said taking a sip of her tea and looked at all of them; Shippo and Rin had joined them in the hut and were intently listening. Even Sesshomaru showed he was listening.  
"Then a young girl named Anya had grown of age to purify the shikon jewel rose up and took her mothers place," she said sipping more tea. "After a few years she fell inlove with a demon born of the Tigerclan-"  
"Isnt that forbidden?" Shippo asked.  
"It is young fox, she wanted to be with him no matter what it cost. She made a wish that she could be able to be his mate, the jewel saw this as a selfish act and it darkened with rage. On her way to meet the tiger she was attack by his guard and injured. He came over and snatched the jewel away laughing at her scorn appearance now having cat ears, by that time the ability to purify the Shikon jewel took a toll on the Dire Wolves we had lost our demonic aura and what Anya did placed a curse on the family. The Shikon no Tama was no longer under control. It was being used for the wrong things, then humans got ahold and my ancestor Tsunadé gave her ability to purify the jewel to a group of trusted humans. Though we lost the ability to purify the jewel we never gained what we lost. That is why to most beings we aren't demons."  
Everyone was stunned. Natsumi was just sitting there finishing her tea, Rin was staring at her wide eyed.  
"So you are demons but you cant be purified and you have no demonic auras?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yes." She simply said.  
Sesshomaru was the most stunned of the group, having never understood why the Dire Wolves were so alien to him. Now his body seemed filled with energy at the idea of his mate-to-be being so powerful.

((( Okay I realize Im horrible at ending the chapters but my computer is broken... If anyone is reading this please let me no. Btw I have a deviant art if you have any ideas message me at Silean6625 of email me at defoereba or defoereba .)


End file.
